All the Time in the World Companion OneShots
by chandlermarie89
Summary: One-shots of seen and unseen moments from my story All the Time in the World.  They are all told from someone other than Harry's pov.  Let me know if you want me to write a specific one-shot and I will try to get it done.  *I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!*


**A/N:** This is the untold story of Hermione and Ron at the airport when they go to Australia. Hope you enjoy. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley vs. The Airpot, Z-Rays, and other Muggle contraptions. <strong>

Ron and Hermione pulled up at the airpot with a little over an hour to spare. He watched as she paid the taxi driver in muggle money after he helped them get the bags out of the trunk.

"Ron. Please wait right here. I need to go grab a cart for our luggage."

"Alright."

"I mean it Ron. Don't move."

"Yeah okay. I'll stay right here."

Ron watched her walk away towards the area that held all the luggage cars. Someone bumped into his side.

"Oh excuse me."

He turned towards the woman and for the first time notice the main doors to the airpot.

"Whoa."

His face light up with excitement. The doors were made entirely out of glass and went round and round in a circle. He glanced over at Hermione and saw that she was still dealing with the luggage cars.

"Excellent."

He picked up their suitcases and headed over to the doors. He watched a muggle do it first. They stepped into the opening and walked half way around the circle and went into the airpot. At the same time, another muggle left the airpot and walked half way around the circle to come outside.

"Brilliant."

Ron waited impatiently as the opening came around. He jumped into the open space and walked around the circle. It reached the opening inside, but he didn't get out. Ron put both hands against the glass and pretended like he was pushing the entire door. He burst out laughing. This was too much fun. Next he pretended to run in slow motion, while making weird faces. He glanced outside the airpot and saw Hermione. She was standing in the same spot she had let him. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot. Ron quickly stopped what he was doing and walked normally around the circle until the opening was towards Hermione. He put forward his best innocent face and started to walk towards her.

Suddenly, he was yanked backward. He looked over his shoulder to see that one of the bags had gotten caught in the opening. Ron panicked.

"Help Hermione! It's got me! I can't get away!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed the luggage car towards him.

"Ron."

"Go on with out me. Save yourself!"

"Ronald! Drop. The. Bag."

Her tone made him do as she said. He watched in silence as the door continued around in a circle, pushing the bag the whole way. When the opening reached their side again, Hermione reached down and picked it up.

"Oh. Right." Ron cleared his throat. "I knew it would do that."

Hermione started loading all the luggage on the car.

"I distinctly remember telling you to wait right there."

"Sorry 'Mione. I've never seen one of those circle doors before."

"Obviously. Now let's just get inside and check our luggage."

"But we checked it before we left."

Hermione sighed. "Not that kind of check Ron. They have to put our luggage inside the storage area on the plane. Remember how I told you to pick one small bag to take with you for the flight?"

Ron nodded. Not really listening as they were now inside the airpot. Everything was so big and almost every wall was covered in windows. He watched all the muggles running around. Some were holding a box thing to their ear and others were poking at it.

"Ron. Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. What were you saying?"

"Do you have everything you need out of your large suitcase?"

"No! I need everything in there."

"No, for the flight Ron."

"Yeah. You told me to put it all in the small bag so thats what I did."

"Okay. I just wanted to double check."

Ron watched as the muggle behind the counter took their suitcase and stuck them on a belt looking thing. It carried the bags into a black hole and out of sight. Ron gulped. He didn't like the look of that hole.

""Mione?"

"Yes?"

"Where is that taking our bags?"

She let out a small laugh. "Don't worry Ron. We will get them back in Australia. Come on. We have to go through security now."

"What?"

"I told you this all yesterday. They have to scan us to make sure we don't have any weapons."

"Oh yeah. The Z-Rays and all that."

Hermione laughed and pulled him into the line. They didn't have many people in front of them, but it seemed to take forever. When it got to be their turn, Ron watched Hermione put her purse and small suitcase onto another belt that passed through a tunnel like thing and was depositing the bags on the other side. Ron copied her actions. Hermione then walked slowly through an arch and out the other side. Ron waited for the muggle to motion him forward and he did the same. A little beeping noise went off.

"Excuse me sir, can you please step to the side over here."

Ron looked around in a panic.

"'Mione?"

"Just do what he says Ron."

Ron walked to the side and the man waved a baton like thing around his body. It went off in front of his zipper and the man looked up at him.

"Do you have any piercings?"

"What? You mean there? No!"

"Please lift up your shirt."

Ron did as he said that the man waved it around him again. It went off in front of his belt.

"Please take off your belt and walk through the metal detector again."

Ron did as was asked and this time, the machine made no noise. Ron sighed in relief as the man motioned him to go on forward. He rushed to Hermione's side.

"Did you hear him ask me if I had any piercings? Crazy these muggles are."

Hermione shook her head, trying to hold back laughter. Hermione led the way through the airpot. Ron took in as much as he could. There were shops with clothing and trinkets. Some places were selling food and others had newspapers with pictures that didn't move. Eventually they made it to their terminal and Ron could tell that Hermione was relieved that the plane wasn't there yet. Ron walked over to the giant glass windows and watched as the giant airpains moved along the road. He watched as one started coming directly for the place where he stood. Slowly he started backing up as it came closer and closer.

"Hermione? I think it's going to crash."

She laughed. "It's not going to crash. It's going to pull up to that little tunnel and the people that are on it are going to get off. Then we are going to board the plane."

"Right."

"Come sit down Ron. It's going to take a little while."

Ron sat beside her, taping his hands on his legs. Hermione gently reached out and held his hands still.

"Do try to relax."

He sighed and looked around. There was a muggle man pushing around a stick across the floor. It had a circle thing attached to it that was moving around and around in a circle.

"What's that?"

"It waxes the floor and makes it all shiny."

"Oh. Right."

People were exiting out of the tunnel now and Ron turned to watch them. The muggles all seemed to be fine. This made him relax a little bit. Maybe it wouldn't be nearly as scary as he thought.

"Flight 304 will be boarding shortly. First class please take your place in the line."

"Is that us?"

"No. First class is way too expensive. There is no point in spending that much money."

Finally the lady called their group of seats and Hermione got up. Ron followed after her, carrying both of their bags. He watched as she handed the muggle woman both tickets and she smiled at them.

"Thank you. Please have a safe trip."

The two of them followed the group of muggles onto the airpain. There was tiny door that Ron had to duck to go through. Once inside he tried to stand up and hit his head on ceiling.

"Ow."

"Be careful Ron."

He rubbed the back of his head and grumbled to himself.

"Now I get why they are called airpains."

He watched at the seats started to become smaller and more cramped together.

"Hermione why are we sitting back here? All the good seats were at the front."

"I told you, that is first class. We have assigned seats and ours are right... here."

Ron looked at the tiny seat and groaned.

"You mean I have to try and squeeze into there?"

"You'll fit fine."

"Yeah bloody likely."

"Ron! Quit complaining and sit down."

Ron grumbled some more as he took the inside seat next to the window. They were a little further back than the wing and he could see that they were fairly high off the ground. Little muggles were running around below them doing things to the airpain. He turned slightly and tried to sit. His legs touched the seat in front of him and he tried to turn slightly the other way.

"Move over. You are taking up half my seat."

"I can't scoot any further. I'm already cramped as it is."

Hermione pushed his legs out of her way and sat down. She set her bag down on the floor and pushed it under her chair. Ron awkwardly did the same. It actually made more room for him, but he was still extremely uncomfortable. He watched as hermione fastened a little belt around her waist and he tried to copy her example. The belt was too tight to click shut and Ron stared at it in defeat. He tried again, but it still wouldn't close. He got a more firm grip and pulled one side as hard as he possibly could.

"Stop stop! You are going to break the seat belt."

"It's too small."

Hermione then reached out and moved a plastic piece on the belt. It grew longer and could now easily fit across his lap. He licked it shut and then stared down at it. When he looked up at her, she was staring at him. Clearly irritated.

"Thank you 'Mione."

"You're welcome Ronald."

Ron noticed the pocket in front of his seat. He pulled out the muggle magazines but lost interest when the photos didn't move. He also found a piece of paper showing stick figures doing things on the airpain. He turned it sideways, trying to make sense of it.

"Stop it Ron. You are embarrassing me. The stewardess will explain everything once everyone is seated."

Ron sat the paper down and looked around. Almost everyone had taken their seats. He looked back at the pocket and noticed a paper bag in it. He picked it out and unfolded it. He stuck his hand inside, but there wasn't anything in it.

"What's this for?"

"It's for people who get sick in flight."

"Sick?"

"Yes. Sick to their stomachs."

He stared at it for a moment and then everything clicked. He practically threw the thing away from him.

"That's disgusting."

"Well it hasn't been used before. They place a new one in there after every flight."

"This is your captain speaking. My name is Rupert Davinshore and I will be flying the airplane today. We are expecting a smooth flight and should be arriving in Sydney, Australia in a little over 22 hours. Please sit back, give the stewardess your attention, and enjoy the flight."

Ron watched as a lady came out and spoke about the exits on the airpain and the oxygen masks that will fall in case of a emergency. He felt the plane jerk and start moving backwards. He clutched onto the arms of his seat desperately. The airpain was smooth, but it gave him an extremely uneasy feeling.

Hermione set a hand on his leg.

"Please. Stop bouncing. It's going to be fine."

Ron took two deep breaths and watched out the window as the airpain turned onto a long road. It started gaining speed and he felt a wave of pure exhilaration. As soon as the airpain lifted off the ground he glued himself to his seat. His hands were clutching onto the chair arms for dear life. How these things stayed up made no sense to him.

As they gained altitude his ears started to hurt.

"Hermione. What's happening?"

"It's just the change in pressure. If you yawn of chew gum then your ears will pop and release the pressure."

"My ears will what?"

He couldn't really hear, but what he did hear sounded extremely painful.

"Your ears popping is a good thing."

He watched as she yawned and he couldn't help but do the same. There was a small popping noise in his ears and then the pain was gone. He could also hear much better. Somehow this made him feel a little bit safer and he took a look out of the window. He could see London below, and tiny cars driving on tiny roads. There were also rows and rows of tiny houses. He had never been this high up before. They passed through a cloud and when they resurfaced all he could see was the open sky and the tops of clouds as far as the eye could see.

"Whoa."

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Ron turned to face Hermione and smiled.

"It really is."


End file.
